legend_of_vendettafandomcom-20200214-history
Randy Havoc
Randy Havoc (ランディー ハボク, Randī Haboku) is one of the main characters of the Vendetta series. Randy first appears in Chapter 8: The Ice Dragod in the Vendetta manga, published in Thunderverse Magazine on June 5, 200X. Randy is a half-human, half-dragod who can cast ice from his body. He's the second of the other three human-dragod hybrids to meet Nicky. Appearance Randy is depicted as a Caucasian young adult male with navy blue hair, green eyes, a scaly blue tail with slightly curved icicles for fins and a light muscular tone of his body shape. Randy is often seen wearing a teal hoodie with torn sleeves, a white tanktop underneath it, black long shorts, a black fingerless glove at the midway length of his right forearm, a white wristband with black stripes on his left wrist, black hi-top boots, and white ankle socks. Whenver he's in his mortal form, his tail vanishes and his blue hair would change into blonde, as a trait he inherited from his human mother. Whenever he's in his beast form, he appears as a large cobalt bipedal European dragon with icicles that spreads around his tail and back and his head for horns. Development Biography Origins Childhood and Adolescence Meeting with Lumi and Xander Pre-Suspended Animation Reawakening Legend of Vendetta Blue Dragons Arc Zeus Arc Black Ice Arc Battle for Earth Arc Celestial Universe Arc Secret of Vendetta Naraka Arc Titania Arc Personality In similar manner that Nicky's hot-headed attitude that reflects her fire powers, Randy's behavior reflects his ice powers fairly. He's usually seen being cool, collected, and tends to be over-confident at times. He is prone to dismiss subjects that disinterests him and rather enjoying his immortal life than to partake in any responsibilities (mostly that are less crucial like doing laundry.) Despite that, Randy is sociable and he cherishes being among his friends and family. While Randy's attitude is fairly calm, he often loses his cool at given moments, like at the point of annoyance or being insulted. Just like Nicky, Randy also fell into the fish out of water trope after being in suspended animation for 400 years. Although that Randy coped with being beyond his time, his misunderstanding of modernization is not as noticeable. He actually adapted a bit faster than Nicky. Rather than being stubborn or demanding an explanation on a subject he never heard of before, Randy actually indulges it and tries to work around it until he get it right. In over time, he's at least halfway up to date with the present time, including to know what a television is. However, he did overlook on some minor things like flavored juice mixers, which he one time said "Delphine! The water changed it's colors!". One of Randy's subtle personality traits is that he's not exactly the brightest bulb among the four heroes. Although that he's far from stupid, his common sense can be in an imbalanced state, making him gullible at most times. His confidence is also his own weakness that he's prone to use rash actions above complicated strategies. Reflecting back at the Black Ice arc, Randy's arbitrary common sense also affected his romantic status. After bonded and hooked with Nicky and Tatsu for a while, he was expecting that either would devote full affections to himself. However, he questioned their commitment when both spent more time together, which he was not aware that Nicky and Tatsu only wanted him to get hooked with Roxie while having no intention to love him any less. His doubts led himself to grew jealous and bitter, which rendered him vulnerable for Zeus's dark magic to tamper his emotions into hatred. After being free from corruption, Randy learned from his mistakes and fully trusts Nicky, Tatsu, and even Roxie that they do love him back as always and forgive him for his moment of weakness that nearly destroyed each other. Another trait that Randy shares with Nicky is that he also loves to eat. He would not hesitate at any given moment at the sight a huge portions of food. As that he naturally loves broiled meat, he likes to eat cold food as well, mostly on frozen treats. Randy's appetite is as abundant as Nicky's that they even tend to fight over a portion that was taken by their hands at the same time. Powers and Abilities |-|Abilities= 'Abilities' 'Physical Abilities' * Superhuman Strength -''' * 'Stamina -' * 'Cold Weather Endurance - ' '''Special Abilities * Cryokinesis -''' * 'Flight - ' * 'Immortality -' |-|Techniques= '''Techniques 'Ice-Based Techniques' * Iceball - ' * '''Ice Dragon Breath - ' * 'Freeze Arrow - ' |-|Forms and Transformations= '''Forms and Transformations * 'Dragon Form - ' * 'Human Form - ' * 'Arctic Form -' * 'Black Ice Corruption - ' Relationships * 'Nicky Vendetta - ' * 'Tatsu Seiryuu - ' * 'Roxie Estrella - ' * 'Xander Eisenzahn -' * 'Zhun Suzaku - ' * 'Riggie - ' * 'Anita Dalgaard - ' * 'Lumi Primm - ' * 'Viscera Havoc - ' * 'Zeus - ' Trivia * While Randy is a born Scandinavian, the series did not explicitly tell his specific country of origin within the region. Although, there were subtle hints that suggest Randy is exactly Norwegian. One of the hints in example is that he had seen the horrors of the Black Plague pandemic which it first reached to his home country in 1349. The Black Plague began spreading in Norway in real life also happened in the same year when a ship landed in Askøy. * One of the inspirations of Randy is Kyo Kusanagi from The King of Fighters video game series. Randy shares his bold and mildly brash attitude, his interests of enjoying life, and having an arch-rival who instinctively hates each other like Kyo does with Iori Yagami. * There are subtle perks and drawbacks of having ice dragod blood for Randy when it comes to certain foods; He can eat frozen treats without getting brain freeze, while that his tongue can't endure spicy foods that's hotter than a cayenne pepper (Over 50,000 Scoville units). He once tried a habanero pepper (ranged from 100,000-350,000 Scoville units) and his tongue went numb for a day and a half. Gallery conceptrandy.png|Concept of Randy. Art by 2ndCityCrusader chibirandy.png|Chibi art by 2ndCityCrusader randy_havoc_ref_sheet___human_by_2ndcitycrusader-d9nj7ql.png|Concept of Randy in his human form. Art by 2ndCityCrusader randy_havoc_ref_sheet___corrupted_by_2ndcitycrusader-d9njehs.png|Concept of Randy under in Zeus's dark spell. Art by 2ndCityCrusader arcticrandy.png|Concept of Randy in his Arctic form. Art by 2ndCityCrusader Kiss the boys and make them melt by nickyvendetta-d8mcu79.png|Chibi Randy and Tatsu, enamored from Nicky's kisses the_cold_never_bothered_me_anyway_by_nickyvendetta-d7iy7qh.png|Randy and Roxie in the blizzard. Art by NickyVendetta ice_dragon_vs_iron_tyrannosaurus_by_2ndcitycrusader-d9fgh8d.png|Randy vs Xander. Art by 2ndCityCrusader ice__ice_baby_by_nickyvendetta-d6zmok5.png|Chibi art by NickyVendetta randy_by_cathrie-d76p5eo.jpg|Art by Cathrie randy_vs_xander___ice_vs_iron_by_nickyvendetta-da116cm.png|Chibi Randy vs Xander. Art by NickyVendetta stone_cold_steel_by_nickyvendetta-d9g4ld1.png|Randy and Xander, tamed by Roxie. Art by NickyVendetta cool_as_ice_by_nickyvendetta-db0rg0r.png|Sexy Randy. Art by NickyVendetta Randy outfit set.png|Randy in Nordic clothing. Art by 2ndCityCrusader Randyhielo by jo se ro-d9vvesn.jpg|Randy charges up his icy fists. Art by Josero Groovenstein DragonRandy.png|Randy in his dragon form. Art by 2ndCityCrusader Category:Characters Category:Dragods Category:Heroes Category:Cryokinetics Category:Males Category:Earthlings Category:Humans Category:Hybrids Category:Immortals